general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones
(Maxie) Falconeri Loft 682 Paulson, #4B Port Charles, New York (Spinelli) | parents = Frisco and Felicia Jones (Maxie's parents) Mac Scorpio (Maxie's stepfather) | siblings = Georgie Jones (Maxie's sister; deceased) | children = Georgie Spinelli (daughter; born 2013) | grandchildren = | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones are fictional charcters and a popular former supercouple on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. Background Maxie is the daughter of GH supercouple Frisco and Felicia Jones. Maxie has been portrayed by actress Kirsten Storms since 2005. Spinelli's parents were never mentioned. Spinelli was portrayed by actor Bradford Anderson from 2006 until 2013, with a couple of stints in 2014 and 2015. They share a daughter named, Georgie, who was born on August 21, 2013. The couple were set to get married on September 28, 2009, but Spinelli realizes that Maxie is not ready to get married, so he calls it off but they end up having a "non-wedding" and become "non-husband and non-wife". Sadly, after many problems, Spinelli and Maxie end their relationship in a "non-divorce" on July 15, 2010. On November 19, 2012, Maxie finally realizes that she loves Spinelli but he chooses to stay with Ellie. When Spinelli decides to move to Portland with their daughter and Ellie, Maxie and Spinelli say their final goodbyes to each other on December 16, 2013. They reunited on December 24, 2014 for Christmas. On January 20, Maxie states that she and Spinelli have shared custody of Georgie. The couple's official song is "Close Your Eyes and Wander" by Ernie Halter. The song "We Lost Our Way" by Daena Jay, feat Stuart Dooley plays when the couple says goodbye in December 2013. Storylines |-|2007-08= Maxie and Spinelli didn't like each other at first but that all changed after Maxie's sister Georgie is killed by the Text Message Killer. Georgie was a close friend of Spinelli's and he became fixated on getting vengeance for Georgie by finding her killer, who at the time he believed was Maxie's boyfriend, Cooper Barrett. Maxie, crushed by the death of her sister and not wanting to lose anyone else in her life, became set on proving Cooper's innocence and this caused Spinelli and Maxie to clash. Unfortunately, Cooper's innocence would be proven soon enough, when he became the next victim on the serial killer's rampage. Devastated by the loss of Georgie and Cooper, Maxie teamed up with Spinelli to find the real killer and end his reign of terror. While working together, Spinelli started to see Maxie in a new light, no longer calling her the "Bad Blonde One", but instead "the Wounded Blonde One". He began fantasizing about being her 1940's investigative hero and began falling for her after she kissed him to avoid suspicion while they were on a stakeout. After a final showdown with the TMK, Maxie started relying on Spinelli and honestly caring about him. The pair's shared grief over Georgie and working together in the investigation caused them to develop a deep friendship. Maxie and Spinelli teamed up to work once more when Sonny Corinthos's son Michael was shot in head after a bullet meant for Sonny ricocheted. They discovered that Ian Devlin was the culprit and were saved by Spinelli's friend, Jason Morgan after a confrontation with Devlin. Soon after Spinelli admitted to Jason that he was in love with "Maximista". however she still only saw his as a friend and essential person. He sought out relationship advice from Diane Miller, Sam Morgan and Jasper Jacks before deciding to try and woo Maxie. Spinelli and Maxie grew closer after he helped her cover up the accidental death of Logan Hayes at Lulu Spencer's hands. Soon thereafter, Johnny Zacchara's deranged father, Anthony, kidnapped Maxie. She escaped and made her way to Spinelli who promised to keep her safe. Out of appreciation, she made love to him but immediately regretted it, believing she used him for comfort sex. They went back to being just friends, but were still drawn closer when Maxie joined Spinelli on a stake-out. Maxie was almost hit by a car but was saved when Spinelli pushed her out of the way, taking the hit instead. Maxie rushed him to the hospital where Dr. Matt Hunter operated on him to remove his ruptured spleen. After surgery, Spinelli developed an infection. At Maxie's request, Matt's brother, Dr. Patrick Drake, becomes his doctor, after which Spinelli recovers, is given a clean bill of heath and goes to home to the penthouse to recover. While Spinelli recovered at Jason's penthouse, Maxie cared for him. While Spinelli is recovering, he overhears a conversation between Maxie and Jason, where she admitts that Spinelli brings out the best in her and makes her see herself in a better light and also implies that she is in love him. The next morning, Spinelli accompanies Maxie to Johnny Zacchara's murder trial, where she has to testify. Maxie is forced to admit that she made a bet with Logan that if he could sleep with Lulu and then dump her, then Maxie would sleep with him. Logan held up his end of the deal, so they slept together and Maxie is made to look like a slut in front of the jury and Spinelli. When she is dismissed from the courtroom, she runs away from Spinelli, who attempts to talk to her. After the Russians attack Maxie, Spinelli finds her in the exact position and place he found Georgie's body and carries her to General Hospital where Dr. Matt Hunter tells him she'll be fine but she'll just have a headache. Spinelli sits at Maxie's bedside and confesses his love for her. Mac comes to the hospital and forbids Spinelli from seeing Maxie. Spinelli vows revenge on whoever hurt his Maximista. Later at Crimson, Mac finds Maxie and Spinelli talking and gives Maxie an ultimatum to either stop seeing Spinelli or move out. Defying her stepfather and choosing Spinelli, she moves into an apartment with Lulu and Johnny. |-|2009-10= Spinelli and Maxie continued to get closer until Maxie's boss, Kate Howard hired Johnny Zacchara to accompany Maxie to highly publicized events that could be showcased in Crimson magazine. Maxie was attracted to Johnny and the two shared a flirtation, causing Spinelli to become jealous. Spinelli later met a girl named Winifred Leeds, who was a huge fan of the video game he created, "The Stone Cold Saga." Spinelli and Winifred became close friends, much to the char-grin and jealousy of Maxie, who believed that Winifred should not be trusted. Winifred started to develop romantic feelings for Spinelli, but he made it clear to her that he was in love with Maxie. It was soon revealed that Winifred was a FBI agent who was sent to gather information on the Corinthos organization and was using Spinelli for that information until she started to fall in love with him. Maxie began to feel threatened by Spinelli's relationship with Winifred and decided to seduce him. When he realized that the sex had been merely an attempt to distract him from Winifred's charms, the two argued. Before Maxie had a chance to apologize, he was arrested for violations of the Homeland Security Act. Spinelli was released on bail and was present in General Hospital just as it was put on lock down -- the result of a deadly bio-toxin that was released into the air supply. He and Winifred worked together to restore the wireless connection in the hospital after it was lost. Spinelli became trapped in a utility closet when fire broke out in the hospital. The toxin was contained but due to the fire break out the hospital was evacuated. Spinelli was trapped in an utility closet during the evacuation, but was saved by Sam and Jason and when he got out of the hospital, he and Maxie reunited with a kiss. The next day, Winifred's bosses began threatening to arrest Spinelli again so he went on the run and landed in Los Angeles. In L.A. he was kidnapped by a woman named Cassandra Prescott, who wanted him to help her break into a gallery to steal a $10,000 painting. He sent a coded message to Winifred asking for help but Maxie was the only one able to decode the message and together with Jason and Sam, the four of them went to L.A. and rescued Spinelli. Soon after Spinelli was released from underneath the FBI's hold for good when Winifred and Sam were able to get into the FBI database and destroy all the evidence against him. Maxie and Spinelli's friendship was back on track, however Maxie's step-father Mac Scorpio disapproved of Spinelli and forbid Maxie to see him again. Despite Mac's disapproval Spinelli and Maxie continued to see one another and their friendship turned into a romantic relationship. In the summer of 2009, Maxie and Spinelli went to karaoke night at Jake's. Maxie performed with Lulu, Diane and Rebecca Shaw and Spinelli serenaded Maxie with a love song. They went home that night and made love and the next morning Spinelli asked Maxie to marry him. Maxie did not give him an answer at first, but later admitted to him that she wasn't ready for marriage. Spinelli continued to court Maxie the old-fashioned way, and the two, to Maxie's dismay, remained chaste. Spinelli planned to ask Maxie to marry him again and planned an elaborate date for them, but she again declined his proposal. He decided to try again and asked for her hand in marriage one more time at a family dinner with Lulu, Mac, Patrick and Robin Scorpio-Drake. Mac became enraged at Spinelli's proposal and started hurling insults at him until Maxie decided to accept his proposal to defy her step-father. As the wedding date approached, Maxie tried her hardest to convince everyone that she really wanted to marry Spinelli, but later admitted to Lulu that she made a mistake in agreeing and Lulu tried to convince Maxie to call the wedding off. Maxie refused because she didn't want to break Spinelli's heart. Just before the rehearsal, Spinelli overheard Maxie telling Jason she feared she'd leave Spinelli at the altar and she begged Jason to make sure she went through with the wedding. When it came time to recite vows during the wedding ceremony, Spinelli himself called off the wedding to release Maxie from the obligation that she felt to marry him. They both expressed their mutual gratitude and love and vowed to be the best non-husband and non-wife they could be to each other. Mac was very relieved and friends and family celebrated the non-wedding at Jake's. Maxie and Spinelli's relationship became strained after she slept with Franco, a new artist in town that Kate arranged for Maxie to welcome before his art show. Maxie struggled with telling Spinelli the truth, however he overheard her talking about the incident and was deeply hurt by her betrayal. The relationship became strained and Maxie became convinced that Spinelli would have to cheat on her to get their relationship back on track, but he refused. Spinelli wanted to repair his relationship with Maxie and came up with a plan. He set up a fake investigation in which he could emerge as Maxie's hero and recreate the moment when they first started to fall for one another. His plan did not work, and they were trapped in a storm drain until Johnny rescued them. Maxie developed pneumonia, which became more dangerous because she was a heart transplant recipient. While Maxie was in critical condition, she had a vision of Georgie trying to lead her to the other side, but Maxie fought her way back and recovered, while Spinelli sat vigil at her bedside. Maxie did not blame Spinelli for what happened, but Spinelli felt guilty for endangering Maxie's life, and he agreed with Mac that she deserved someone better than him. Spinelli and Maxie began drifting apart after Spinelli sank into a depression following the arrest of his best friend Jason. Spinelli began devoting his time to helping Carly Jacks punish those who she felt were responsible for sending her son Michel to prison, and Maxie started spending more time with Dr. Matt Hunter. Their relationship could not withstand the strain and they broke up. Soon after Maxie began dating Matt. For the rest of the year, they continued to care for one another but lived separate lives as Maxie dated Matt and Spinelli continued working for Jason and doing PI work whenever he could. However, Maxie did become jealous of Spinelli's fascination with Brenda Barett after she returned to town in late 2010 and warned Brenda not to take advantage of Spinelli's kindness. |-|2011-12= In early 2011, Maxie was involved in a serious relationship with Matt while Spinelli worked as a PI investigating The Balkan. In the summer of 2011, Maxie was held hostage in the hospital with Patrick, Robin and Steve Webber by Lisa Niles, an unhinged doctor who was obsessed with Patrick and had been torturing Patrick and Robin for months. When Spinelli heard that Maxie was in danger, he climbed through a vent that ended in the conference room and crashed through the ceiling in an attempt to rescue Maxie. Lisa shot at Maxie but hit Spinelli instead when he jumped in front of the bullet. Maxie stayed with Spinelli until the hostage situation was resolved and Spinelli was rushed into emergency surgery. Matt performed the surgery and Maxie stayed at Spinelli's side in recovery. When Spinelli awakened he had a totally new personality. He believed he was an old- fashioned PI, spoke as if he were in the 20s and referred to Maxie as "dame" and called Diane "cookie." Spinelli referred to himself as "Jackal P.I.," recognized everyone and had his memories intact, but he no longer possessed his super computer skills. As Jackal P.I., Spinelli enraged Sonny Corinthos when he took twenty million dollars from him and warned him he was cracking down on organized crime in the city. Maxie intervened and protected him from Sonny's wrath. Jackal P.I. went after Anthony Zacchara next and confronted him with a gun but was saved by Jason. Maxie informed Jason of Jackal's plans for Anthony and Jason hired Jackal to watch a bakery for evidence it was a front for drug smuggling. Maxie felt responsible for Spinelli's actions as Jackal PI and for the next couple months, she tried to bring the real Spinelli back. She continually tried to jog Spinelli's memory and even took him to Georgie's grave. The persona of Jackal P.I. started to lose hold over Spinelli after the visit to Georgie's grave. Maxie became busy trying to look after Spinelli and planning a wedding for Jason and Sam. The Jackal PI persona finally disappeared after Maxie took Spinelli to visit Jason in the hospital, after Jason was involved in a car accident. Maxie told Spinelli that Jason wanted him to be his best man at the wedding. The real Spinelli eventually broke through and his Jackal PI personality disappeared as Spinelli begged Jason to survive his surgery. Spinelli started to settle into life again after the split personality debacle and revealed to Maxie that he still hadn't recovered his computer skills, but he found a way to access information using a network called Friends of Spinelli, or FOS. He eventually does regain his tech-savvy knowledge back, after relying on FOS. When Jason and Sam returned from their honeymoon, Spinelli moved out of their penthouse in order to give the newlyweds privacy. Spinelli ends moving in with Maxie because she needs a roommate. He also began making plans to win back Maxie's heart despite her relationship with Matt.. Maxie stayed in a relationship with Matt, but became jealous of the time Matt was spending with Elizabeth Webber. She asked Spinelli to help her make Matt jealous by spending time with her and he agreed. The two began to reconnect. In February, Maxie's best friend and cousin Robin dies in a fire caused by her carelessness while Robin was working. Mac was planning on telling her, but then asks Spinelli who at the time (moved out soon after) was living with her to tell her about Robin. Maxie, shocked, says he's lying because he's mad that she asked him to leave. When Spinelli shows Maxie the news online, she learns it's true and starts to scream and cry. In the end she hugs Spinelli. When Maxie learns that her carelessness played in a role in setting off the lab explosion, she is devastated and blames herself. Maxie confesses to killing Lisa Niles and first mate Briggs (because she wants to punish herself for her role in Robin's death). She is sentenced to twenty years in prison without parole for their murders and she takes the sentence as punishment for Robin's death. She eventually confesses to Spinelli that Matt actually killed Lisa Niles (he doesn't remember) and that she is pretecting Patrick and Emma from losing anymore family. Against Maxie's wishes Spinelli comes forward with the truth in order to get her out of prison. Maxie is hurt by this and vows never forgive him. Maxie is released from prison but only if she testifies against Matt. Matt and Maxie get married so she doesn't have to testify against him. Matt decides to turn himself in and is sentenced to five years in prison. Maxie refuses to get a divorce and in spite of multiple pleas from family and friends such as Spinelli, she decides to devote herself to waiting patiently for her husbands release. Matt and Maxie get a divorce and Maxie finally forgives him and wants to be friends but he's tired of her using him so he cuts her out of his life. Maxie finally tells Spinelli that she wants to be with him but he chooses to be with Ellie. After this heartbreak, Maxie offers to be the surrogate for her best friend, Lulu and husband Dante. Maxie is implanted and starts cramping on Christmas Eve and Spinelli takes her to the hospital and they find out that she's pregnant. Ellie breaks up with Spinelli because she knows that Maxie will always come first. |-|2013-14= On New Years Eve, Maxie trips over a dog and miscarries Dante and Lulu's baby. She goes to the General Hospital roof where she finds a drunken Spinelli, who believes that Ellie stood him up. He and Maxie go back to the apartment and have sex. Maxie goes back to GH to ask if Dr. Westbourne would be willing to implant her with another fertilized egg, without Lulu and Dante knowing. Dr. Westbourne later reveals that she can not implant another egg, due to Maxie already being pregnant, with Spinelli's baby. Maxie thinks that Olivia's visions about a dog since her miscarriage is because she is carrying the Jackal's baby. Maxie decides not to tell Dante, Lulu or Spinelli about the baby. Ellie finds out about the miscarriage and wants to tell Spinelli but doesn't. She starts bonding with her baby and has some doubt that she will want to hand over her biological daughter (gender revealed 6-27-13). Maxie's water breaks at her parents wedding. When they get to the hospital Maxie asks for Spinelli saying he should be there which sounds weird to Lulu so she blames it on the pain. Later, the baby starts having heart decelerations and Maxie thinks she gave her daughter a bad heart but Lulu reassures her that it has nothing to do with her because the baby is not biologically hers. It turns out the umbilical cords is wrapped around her neck. Spinelli comes in and Lulu tells him that Maxie was asking for him. Maxie tries to tell Spinelli the truth about the baby but can't because they have to deliver the baby right away. On August 21, Maxie and Spinelli's beautiful little girl is born via emergency C-section while Spinelli watches from the gallery. Maxie gets to cut the cord but after the baby is taken away she starts to hemorrhage. She also gets another visit from Georgie who tells her to fight. She tells her that if she dies then the secret will die with her and maybe that's for the best. On August 23, Ellie tells Spinelli that he and Maxie are the biological parents of Dante and Lulu's daughter. Angered with Ellie he yells at her saying that he loved her and that she had no right to keep Maxie's secret. When Maxie finally wakes up after the C-section she asks her mom and stepdad where HER daughter is and they tell her that she is with her parents (Dante and Lulu) and that she was just the surrogate. Maxie insists that she is her biological mother and finally admits that the baby is her daughter with Spinelli but her parents think she's losing it so they have the doctor sedate her. Maxie wakes up and goes to visit her baby. The nurse suggests she breastfeed the baby but Spinelli walks in, and stops her before she does anything. He takes her back to her room and confronts her about hiding their baby from him. Maxie and Spinelli decide not to tell Dante and Lulu that the baby is theirs. Maxie explains her actions by saying that she had to choose Lulu or Spinelli so she chose Lulu because it seemed like the best choice. She apologizes for what she did but she can't take it back even thou she regrets it. Spinelli asks Maxie if she misses their daughter and she says she misses her everyday but that shes working through it. He says that he knows she did the best she could. He also tells her that he hates what she did but he doesn't hate her. Dante and Lulu ask Maxie and Spinelli to be the godparents of their own daughter. After the christening, Brad Cooper tells Dante and Lulu the truth about the baby. Maxie tries to lie but has no choice but to tell them that what Brad said is true. The Falconeri's are crushed and want to know what happened so Maxie tells them. There is a lot of yelling and crying. Lulu also slaps Maxie and then leaves with Dante. Maxie and Spinelli talk about how they don't that Dante and Lulu will want to raise a child that isn't theirs but aren't sure about what to do. Later on Spixie decide that they want their daughter but at the same time Dante and Lulu decide they want to keep the baby. The four of them meet to discuss where the baby is going and the Falconeri's tell Maxie and Spinelli that they want them to give up their parental rights so they can adopt her but Spinelli and Maxie tell them that they won't sign away their right because they want their daughter. Lante won't give Spixie the baby so they end up leaving in complete shock. They end up calling Diane Miller for help while Dante and Lulu call Alexis Davis for help. Diane files for a court order for Maxie and Spinelli to get custody but it is not granted because Lulu is determined to prove that Maxie is an unfit mother. On November 19, Spinelli gets parental rights and full custody of baby Connie while Maxie is denied visitation and can't go anywhere near her for a period of 6 months but if after 6 months there have been no problems the possibility of visitation will be revisited. In early December, Spinelli's girlfriend, Ellie received a job offer from a hospital in Portland, Oregon. They were both adamantly against taking the job because neither wanted to take Connie that far away from Maxie, but Maxie encouraged Ellie to take the job and told Spinelli that she wanted him and the baby to move to Portland with Ellie. Maxie explained that she wanted them to make the move, because it would be easier to stick to the judge's ruling if her daughter was 3,000 miles away and not right across town. Ellie and Spinelli eventually decide to make the move to Portland and take Connie with them. Spinelli takes the baby to say goodbye to Maxie and together they rename their daughter Georgie. After a tearful goodbye with Maxie, Spinelli and Georgie leave for Portland. On December 24, Maxie and Spinelli are reunited for Christmas. On December 26, Spinelli tells Maxie that her flight was cancelled. Later on, Spinelli listens to Maxie talk about all of the problems that she and Nathan have had. |-|2015= On February 13, Spinelli arrives on Maxie's doorstep with Georgie. Spinelli and Maxie talk about Maxie's recent fight with Nathan over Johnny Zacchara. Spinelli says how well he knows Maxie and asks if she thinks Nathan is going to break up with her. Maxie says that she and Nathan don't have a perfect relationship like Ellie and Spinelli. Spinelli tells her that Ellie broke up with him because of her. Classic quotes Videos Maxie and Spinelli become non-husband and non-wife on September 25-28, 2009. The couple got a non-divorce on July 15, 2010. Maxie, Spinelli and their daughter, Georgie say goodbye on December 16, 2013. See also *Georgie Spinelli Photo gallery Spixiebaks.jpg KMBS.jpg Earlyspixie.jpg|Maxie and Spinelli work together to solve a case Spixietrapped2008.png|Spinelli and Maxie get trapped in a storm drain Spixie82508.png|Spinelli saves Maxie from being hit and is hit himself Spixiehurt111808.png|Spinelli finds an unconscious Maxie Spixie10.jpg|Doctors Jones and Spinelli Spixiesleep2together.jpg Spixiekiss.jpg Spixie12.jpg Spixie5.jpg|Spinelli and Maxie share an intimate moment Spinmax1.jpg|Maxie and Spinelli grow closer Spixikiss.jpg Spixie2.jpg|Maxie confides in Spinelli Spinmax3.jpg|Spinelli and Maxie at Robin's wedding. Spixieiloveyou.png|Maxie says 'I love you" Spixiemakelove.png|Maxie and Spinelli make love for the first time Spixielovemaking.png|Spixie kissing Spixbed.jpg|Spixie make love for the second time Spix.jpg|Maxie and Spinelli Spinellisings.jpg|Spinelli sings to Maxie Spixiemakelovejuly09.png|Karaoke loving Spixiemakelove.jpg|Spinelli proposes to Maxie MsaysyesS.png|Maxie says yes Spixie4.jpg|Maxie helps Spinelli get ready for the carnival. Spixie6.jpg|Maxie visits Spinelli at his office. Spinellimaxie.jpg|Wedding rehearsal Spixiedreamlife.jpg|Maxie's nightmare about her life with Spinelli. Maxie_and_Spinelli.jpg Spixiewedding1.jpg Spixiekiss1.jpg|Non-wedding kiss Limokiss.jpg Spixiereception.jpg Spixiedance.jpg|Spinelli and Maxie dance at their non-wedding reception Spixietrapped2010.png|Trapped in a storm again Spixie2010.jpg|Maxie finds out that Michael killed Claudia Spixienondivorce.png|Spinelli and Maxie's non-divorce Spixiehandcuffed.png|Spinelli and Maxie are handcuffed together Spixie13.jpg|Maxie and Jackel P.I. Spixiereunion.png|Spinelli and Maxie reunite in Sam's fantasy Maxiespinellitalk.jpg|Maxie wants Spinelli back but he's chooses Ellie Spixie121812-1.png|Spineli and Maxie have a heart to heart Spixie122012.png|Spinelli wishes Maxie good luck with the implantation Spixie1226.png|Maxie calls Spinelli over in a panic Spixiehospital1226.png|Spinelli takes Maxie to the hospital for cramping Spixiebaby1.jpg|Spinelli and Maxie conceive their daughter Spixieloving.png|Spinelli and Maxie after they have sex Spixiebaby.png|Spinelli and Maxie see their daughter Spixiegeolamaze.png|Spinelli and Maxie during lamaze class Spixiepregnant.png|Spinelli and Maxie during her pregnancy Spixielabor2.png|Spixie during labor Spixiemaxietriestotell.png|Maxie tries to tell Spinelli the truth Georgiespinelli.png Spingeomaxfamily.jpg|Spinelli and Maxie with their daughter SpinelliconfrontsMaxie1.jpg|Spinelli confronts Maxie about their daughter Babytruth.png|The truth about baby Georgie comes out Spixiecomfort.png|Spinelli comforts Maxie Spixiefightingforbabyconnie.jpg|Spixie fighting for their daughter Custody.jpg|Maxie loses and Spinelli wins Spixiegeorgiegoodbye.png|Spinelli and Georgie say goodbye to Maxie Spixiegkiss.png|Spinelli and Maxie kiss goodbye Spixiereunite.png|Spixie reunite for Christmas Spixiefamilypic.png|Spixie and Georgie celebrate Christmas Spixieflightcancelled.png|Spinelli tells Maxie that her flight was cancelled Spixie122614.png Spinelligeorgie.png|Spinelli and Georgie arrive Spixiefamily1.png|Spixie and their daughter Spixietalk21315.png|Spinelli tells Maxie that Ellie broke up with him because of her References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital couples Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:Supercouples Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters